Buffy Ficlets
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Ficlets written for Each chapter has the title, date of the challenge, and subject. Spoilers for Dirty Girls and series finale Chosen.
1. Before You Die, April 14, reflection

****

Author's Note: One of my first Buffy ficlets, and also one of my first few drabbles for LiveJournal's sunday100. Subject: reflection. Spoilers for "Dirty Girls."

Before You Die, You See 

By Trisana McGraw

As Caleb approached her, Molly stood her ground. _I am a strong, fearless Slayer._ Tell that to the shaking hand holding her knife.

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet, a strong hand crushing her throat. His other hand grabbed _her_ knife and sank it into her chest.

Her suddenly-weak head drooped. In the knife's shiny surface, smeared with blood, she glimpsed her reflection. There was no strong Slayer staring wide-eyed, just another scared little girl.

Dragging her head up, she stared into Caleb's eyes, but she couldn't see herself in those unfeeling depths. Soon, she saw nothing at all.


	2. The Bigger Picture, April 14, reflection

****

Author's Note: One of my first Buffy ficlets, and also one of my first few drabbles for LiveJournal's sunday100. Subject: reflection. It's kind of similar to my other entry, "Before You Die You See " but here goes anyway. Spoilers for "Dirty Girls."

The Bigger Picture

By Trisana McGraw

Shannon's blood was already drying, dulling the knife's shiny surface.

Caleb hated dirtying his best knife on some girl who wasn't _the_ Slayer, but all the filthy girls needed to be taught a lesson -- or, in his case, several.

He turned his knife to the side, allowing it to absorb light. Blond hair, blue eyes, full lips flashed over its surface. He held it up; this time he saw long, tanned legs. Another turn, and a gutted corpse reflected off the cold metal.

Frowning, he wiped a speck of blood off. Made it hard to see the bigger picture.


	3. Safety, April 27, woman holding car keys

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge. April 27's subject: A woman is talking on the phone. She is holding car keys. Set during "Passion."

****

Safety

By Trisana McGraw

She nervously twirled her keys, casting suspicious glances at the innocent-looking vehicle sitting outside the phone booth. "Any vampires craving an unsuspecting, pretty girl for lunch could _jump_ into my car while I'm driving."

Xander sounded exasperated, but that was normal whenever they talked. "It's daytime, Cordelia."

"But –"

"Don't worry about it. Willow's preparing that uninviting spell for Buffy's house; she'll use it for your car, too."

He was trying to be patient, she could tell, but his soothing tone nonetheless helped to lift some of her anxiety. "Thanks, Xander."

He sighed. "Your welcome." She felt a little safer.


	4. A Merry Little Christmas, May 4, holiday

****

Author's Note: Buffy drabble for sunday100. Subject: holidays. Set during Season 3.

****

A Merry _Little_ Christmas

By Trisana McGraw

It was December, two months since Daddy announced that his money was gone. On the twenty-fifth there were less presents. Their cheeriness was also muted, though that probably didn't have to do with the lack of gifts, Cordelia thought.

The tree was smaller and dimmer than before, but they still gathered around it in the Christmas spirit. For the first time Cordelia could remember, Mom and Dad were both there; Daddy had always been on the phone making deals, though he wasn't supposed to work on Christmas Day.

Now he couldn't, and she found that this was her merriest Christmas.


	5. Waking Up to a Nightmare, May 11, firsts

****

Author's Note: Drabble written for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: firsts. Spoilers for Season 7 "Dirty Girls."

Waking Up to a Nightmare

By Trisana McGraw

When Xander awoke, he was in a hospital room, with blackness in his left eye. Uncomprehending, he placed his hand over the patch covering half of his face and pushed it, gasping at the red-hot pain.

He tried to flutter his eyelashes behind the patch, but he saw nothing . . .

__

. . . because there was nothing there.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not just from shock but also from something wrong with the hole in his socket. For the first time, it really hit him: his left eye was gone, irreplaceable, empty.

He couldn't cry, but he could scream perfectly well.


	6. Lost and Never Found, May 11, firsts

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge. May 11's subject: firsts. SPOILERS FOR "DIRTY GIRLS."

Lost and Never Found

By Trisana McGraw

As years passed, Xander lost bits of himself as he grew from boy to man:

His baby teeth, some lost by unnatural causes.

His fear; though he wasn't exactly sure when, it was after he met Buffy.

His virginity, to Faith.

His immaturity, once he decided to get off his ass and get a job and a life.

His bachelor-status when he proposed to Anya. Even though he didn't go through with it, he was never single after that.

He wasn't sorry to lose any of those. But his eye – ripped out by Caleb – was the first thing he missed.


	7. Alternate Universe, May 18, fantasies

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: fantasies. Set in Season 4 (I think), pre-"Superstar."

****

Alternate Universe

By Trisana McGraw

At first he hadn't thought he could believe it. A fast, simple way to make everyone simultaneously adore, worship, and just _want_ him? It seemed too good to be true. But he could bring this fantasy to life, create a world perfectly suited for him.

The magical text also said something about consequences for creating an alternate universe, but that really didn't bother Jonathan at the time. All he wanted was the acceptance of others; no, better yet, to be the one _they_ looked to for acceptance. And if he couldn't do it himself, he wouldn't refuse the magical road.


	8. Complete, May 18, fantasies

****

Author's Note: Spike drabble (my first for this character!) for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: fantasies. Since it's late, I am way too lazy to edit this down any more, so it's 134 instead of the standard 100. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE, "CHOSEN"!

Complete

By Trisana McGraw

The flames had filled his skin before he noticed her hand. Looking down at her, Spike saw that Buffy's face was dirty and cut, but she looked gorgeous. Slowly his fingers covered hers.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Then he thought he must already be in heaven, because she said, "I love you."

It was every fantasy he'd imagined, and his soul sang to finally hear it. Too bad he had only a little time to enjoy them.

He knew it wasn't true, and he told her. Then he made her leave. He remained caught in the sunlight; even as his skin burned, his heart soared. Buffy's words had made his sacrifice easier, had tied up all he'd wanted with a neat little bow. And knowing she would live, Spike died happy.


	9. Wrapup, May 25, goodbye

****

Author's Note: Buffy drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. May 25's subject: goodbye. Because of the 100-word limit, I couldn't get in everything that I wanted. :( This is my first time writing Andrew, so I hope I did okay. SPOILERS UP TO THE SERIES FINALE "CHOSEN"!

Wrap-up

By Trisana McGraw

"Hello, viewers. I'm proud to present the astonishing conclusion to the chronicles of Buffy." The camera showed weary figures standing around a crater as Andrew intoned, "The First Evil was destroyed, but victory's price was great--"

He glanced around, expecting Anya to interrupt him, guiltily remembered that she couldn't, and looked back to the screen, bright-eyed. "--Humans, non-humans, and the town of Sunnydale were lost. Yet here we stand on the edge of a brave new world, ready to share this epic with all of you.

"Goodbye. I hope our paths will cross again." _Click_. Fade to black.


	10. Humanity, June 1, char who died or left

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. June 1's subject: a character who died/left on BtVS or AtS. By the way, SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE "CHOSEN."

Humanity

By Trisana McGraw

Anya never loved humans. Wreaking chaos on those pathetic souls was joy.

So of course the cruelest irony made her human _again_. But time made her eventually like humans. Not love; respect.

That landed Aud-turned-Anyanka-turned-Anya-Jenkins in Sunnydale High, stupidly fighting vampires. Terrified, yet proud to be with Xander and everyone.

When Andrew got cornered, the human blood pulsing inside her made her act. She was too distracted to notice the Bringer who slashed her straight through. She didn't know which surprised her more: her death, or the shock of it.

__

Like a human. She couldn't escape humanity, even in death.


	11. Season 6 Promo, June 8, parody or danger

****

Author's Note: Buffy drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. June 8's challenge: either danger or parody. I chose parody. To understand this, however, you have to have seen the original FOX promo for _Firefly_. It goes like this:

"Take one space cowboy (insert Mal line),

A flighty pilot (insert Wash line),

A tough guy named Jayne (insert Jayne line),

A cosmic hooker (insert Inara line),

And a girl in a box (insert River line).

Out there? Oh, it's out there."

Season 6 Promo

By Trisana McGraw

__

Take one embittered Slayer,

Buffy: "I touch the fire and it freezes me."

__

The loser who's trying to grow up,

Xander: "Nothing on earth can stop this wedding now." (See Xander walking alone in the rain.)

__

A tactless ex-demon,

Anya: "All you care about are orgasms!"

__

A witch addicted to magic,

Willow: "Bored now."

__

A badass vampire who wants to be loved,

Spike: "Bugger this."

__

A whole lot of sex,

Anya: ". . . An a cappella concert of moaning and groaning."

__

And a girl who should be in a box.

Dawn: "GetoutgetoutGETOUT!"

__

Lost? So are we. Buffy Season 6.


	12. Embracing Darkness, June 15, 3 words

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. June 15's subject: use two out of the three words _desire_, _deviance_, and _destruction_. I used _deviance_ and _destruction_, and maybe even _desire_, if you really think about it.

Embracing Darkness

By Trisana McGraw

For years she was the same bright, carefree, naïve victim of the misery the world threw at her: Oz leaving, Tara dying, _and_ everyday demons. But she always made herself act hopeful that everything would again be sunshine and puppies.

No change, until now.

Energy of the purest evil filled her body, deliciously coarse, grating against her skin. Her eyes were black, filled with every bitter revenge she could imagine. She loved the loss of control and the iron command she now held. Normal Willow was gone; in her place Dark Willow was gonna give the world one helluva payback.


	13. The Reason Why, June 15, 3 words

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. June 15's subject: use two out of the three words _desire_, _deviance_, and _destruction_. I used _desire_ and _destruction._

The Reason Why

By Trisana McGraw

Even a Hellmouth-school like Sunnydale High gave the students a Sex Ed. class with the necessary information: use protection, or "just say no."

Buffy had been ready to do that, but all thoughts were erased when she felt Angel's hands skimming over her clammy skin, his lips hot on her neck. She'd known that she was ready to give her body to him; he already owned her heart. Desire made her forget about abstinence.

Look where it had gotten her: her boyfriend turned evil and tried to destroy the world. Then she'd killed him. No wonder everyone advocated safe sex.


	14. What It Really Feels Like, June 22, fear

****

Author's Note: Another Anya ficlet for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: fear or worst day ever; I chose fear. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE "CHOSEN."

What It Really Feels Like

By Trisana McGraw

Her palms were sweating so she couldn't hold the sword correctly; her trembling legs almost gave way. Who'd've thought battle would make her feel like this?

She was scared before the wedding, but that was nervous/anticipation scared, where she knew she would get through it. (Well, imperfect life destroyed _that_.)

"I'm scared," she babbled, disbelieving. "I didn't think I'd be . . ."

Mind-numbing, heart-pounding fright. Then Andrew mentioned bunnies.

It helped her. She'd faced those hairy, sneaky bastards and came out on top. If she could defeat them, vamps were nothing. She brought the sword up, taking a deep breath. _Bring it._


	15. Final Prayer, June 22, fear

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. June 22's subject: fear or the worst day ever. I was going for fear, but the second idea also works for this. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE "CHOSEN."

Final Prayer

By Trisana McGraw

__

The Lord is my shepherd. _He guides me in the path of righteousness for his name's sake._

Caleb's mission: eradicate sinful females, starting with the greatest abomination, the Slayer.

He thought he'd scared her away at the vineyard, but she stubbornly returned. No matter; he would destroy her.

__

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.

She wasn't supposed to find the axe or use it against him. He was fighting well until she swung forward, lodging the axe into his body. His worst fear was confirmed: a woman killed him.


	16. What Kind of Day, June 29, anything

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the sunday100 challenge. Subject: anything. I chose the _West Wing Buffy_ tribute challenge (using a WW episode title). SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 "DIRTY GIRLS."

What Kind of Day Has it Been?

By Trisana McGraw

She couldn't stay at the hospital; Xander was helpless, his skin as white as the bandage covering his mangled eye. She couldn't go home, not wanting accusations from those who hadn't been at the vineyard.

She briefly remembered bounding through the door, Mom asking how her day was. She'd answer with nonsense about boys or clothes. Years after, she'd scare Mom when mentioning the dangerous demon(s) she'd fought that night, but at least there'd been someone _listening_. Whoever she told now wouldn't care; everyone experienced the same hell.

Death was her gift, but she was becoming awfully good at alienation.


	17. Celebrating Evil, June 29, anything

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the sunday100 challenge. Subject: anything. I chose holidays, a past subject.

Celebrating Evil

By Trisana McGraw

"I don't understand. Why would anyone want to build a holiday around . . . _that_! Beneath that deceptively peaceful, furry smile lurks an evil mastermind capable of ripping apart limbs!"

"Anya —"

"Those eggs he gives out could be filled with poison. Children could fall like flies while he hops away for more bloodshed."

"So you tackled the Easter Bunny."

"That was the only way to stop his evil conquest." Sigh. "I don't get why there's a holiday celebrating the truest evil."

"What about Halloween?"

"Please! Some of those 'demons' aren't even real."

"Anyway, Easter's about God."

"Funny way of showing it."


	18. 17 People, June 29, anything

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the sunday100 challenge. Subject: anything. I chose the _West Wing Buffy_ tribute challenge (using a WW episode title). VERY VAGUE SPOILERS FOR THE SEVENTH SEASON, AND DEFINITE SPOILERS FOR "CHOSEN."

17 People

By Trisana McGraw

She'd been surprised at how many girls arrived. She hadn't known there were so many Potentials (it was probably in the Handbook).

For their numbers, the prepubescent girls were helpless against the First. It killed one after another, preying on fear and uncertainty.

Only the strongest remained, but they weren't Slayers. With the Scoobies/friends, there were seventeen. Not an army; after Buffy saw the Uber-vamps, she knew they couldn't survive.

They needed more; on the eve of the battle she realized how. With Willow's magic blazing through the ancient scythe, Slayers were awakened worldwide.

Seventeen started the fight; billions finished.


	19. Change of Place, June 29, screwy weather

****

Author's Note: Ficlet for the LJ multifandom1000 challenge. June 29's subject: screwy weather. In this case it's not entirely screwy, but it _is_ different than the BtVS norm. Length: 339 words.

Change of Place

By Trisana McGraw

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted up the stairs. "It's time to get going. It's your first day of school and you want to make a good impression."

Dawn rolled her eyes, remembering the last time those words had been spoken to her and her attempt to do the same in her first class at Sunnydale High. Nevertheless, she hurried out of her room and across the hall into the kitchen. Grabbing a meager breakfast — some things never changed — she ran toward the open door where Buffy waited. Dawn shouldered her backpack, the piece of toast in her mouth, and grabbed a coat, but before leaving she skidded to a halt and checked the clock on the wall.

7:00. Half an hour after she had been roused out of her warm, fluffy bed.

"_Buffy_," she whined. "It's only seven! Why couldn't I sleep in? The school's only twenty minutes away!"

"Because," her sister replied, exaggeratedly patient, "it snowed like crazy last night, and Xander's got to drive through _piles_ of it, which is going to take longer than usual. Besides, it can't hurt if you're a bit early; we don't want any trouble at your new school."

"Fine," Dawn sighed, starting out the door again. "I wish I didn't have to go. You're so lucky you've graduated."

"Do you think I'm any happier?" Buffy shot back, her arms crossed over her chest. "I've got a million places to visit where I have to hear boring Slayer information that I already know. And I have to _walk_ to these places; I don't get a heated car to transport me around. And every time I enter a room I have to take off the many layers of jackets I've stacked over myself, then put them back on before walking to my next destination. Do you know how much that messes up my hair?" She closed her eyes briefly. "Things are very different, for everybody. But we've got to adjust."

Dawn shrugged. "It wasn't _my_ fault that we had to move to Cleveland," she muttered.


	20. Room For One More, July 6, AU

****

Author's Note: Buffy drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. July 6's subject: alternate universe. It's not my best effort, but it's all I could think of at first. It's a very little twist, maybe not even fit to be called "Alternate Universe." *shrug* Oh, well. SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR ONE SCENE (NOT THE ENDING OF THE EPISODE) IN "CHOSEN." Mainly, the idea is this: What if Buffy had decided to keep Angel in Sunnydale for the final battle? (Yes, I'm aware that Buffy's being mean.)

Room For One More

By Trisana McGraw

"Faith's still got my room . . ."

Spike sighed. Slayer couldn't think that with one hopeful look he'd give her his place to sleep.

Of course she didn't _think_ that; she knew he'd do it instantly.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed. He itched to hold her; she was against sex, but maybe snuggling . . . ?

She looked toward the stairs. "Can someone else stay here too?" Following her gaze, Spike found out why she sounded anxious.

"Hi." Angel waved. "Weary traveler gets the bed, right?"

Spike clenched his fists, glancing at Angel's picture on the punching bag. He'd gladly beat the real thing.


	21. Heroic Exit, July 6, AU

****

Author's Note: Buffy drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. July 6's subject: alternate universe. I'm a bit happier with this one than with my last. SPOILERS FOR "CHOSEN." And remember, I do love Andrew. :)

Heroic Exit

By Trisana McGraw

If Uber-vamps weren't enough, now there were Bringers holding foot-long knives. Andrew gulped, trying to keep his shaking sword aloft.

Fighting one creep, he felt like Luke against Vader (he was the cute blond). He smiled, swinging harder, parrying faster. He was good at fighting!

Something sharp rammed into his ribs through his back, making a wet popping noise. Andrew dropped, fuming. Vader's admirals never backstabbed Luke!

When he opened his eyes, he was in a bright, flowery field, wearing a white toga and carrying an instrument. He wasn't alone.

"Warren! Jonathan! . . . I'm dead. . . . Looks familiar."

Jonathan shrugged. "It's your heaven."


End file.
